Tracy Clark
Tracy Clark is a recurring character on 90210, portrayed by Christina Moore. Character Tracy is a brash and vivacious woman from upper-class society. She is the mother of Naomi Clark and another daughter named Jen, both of whom she had with her wealthy husband Charles. Season 1 At the beginning of the series, Tracy also claimed to a have son—who she'd given up for adoption during her younger years. In revealing this, she also told her ex-boyfriend Harry Wilson that he was the father. This prompted him to investigate further. A shaken Naomi later told Tracy that she'd seen Charles kissing another woman. To Naomi's surprise, Tracy identified the woman as Gail. She then explained that the affair had been going on for two years, but only on an occasional basis. Not wanting to separate the family, or lose her life of luxury, Tracy had chosen to tolerate Charles's unfaithful ways. However, Naomi soon learned that Charles intended to move Gail into the family's beach house, and revealed this to her mother. Upon realizing that Charles's interest in Gail was greater than she'd thought, Tracy began to have a change of heart regarding the matter. She soon revealed to Naomi that she and Charles were divorcing. Afterwards, she took Naomi in her arms and openly stated that she loved her. Sean Cavanaugh, a young man who claimed to be Tracy's son with Harry, soon arrived in Beverly Hills and introduced himself to the Clarks and the Wilsons, staying with the latter family while in town. Harry's daughter Annie and his wife Debbie eventually began growing suspicious of Sean's identity, particularly when Annie overheard one of his phone calls. Sean then claimed that he was being harassed by men who wanted him to pay his adopted father's gambling debt, and that going to the authorities for help would be risky. When Harry and Tracy offered to give Sean the money, Debbie and Annie confronted Harry and requested a paternity test. Sean agreed, but suddenly left town the next morning without telling anyone. It was also revealed that he'd received a degree of money from the Clark family. This led the Wilsons, Naomi, and a reluctant Tracy to conclude that Sean was not who he claimed to be, but someone who'd intended to scam them. Tracy later departed town indefinitely. Season 5 Naomi pays her mother a visit. She discusses the problems in her marriage with her mother. She also brings up her mother’s relationship with her father and the reasons for their divorce. Her mother tells Naomi she knew deep down that she did not feel Naomi’s father was the right guy for her so she didn’t fight for him, even when she found out he was cheating. She pretended everything was perfect in her relationship for Naomi and her sister. “What I know is I have spent years being miserable. You are smarter than me Naomi” she says. She tells Naomi that she is fighting for her marriage, which is a good thing. Naomi on her part wonders if it’s too late. Naomi breaks down and tells her mother she can’t imagine how she can hold on to her marriage if she can’t even hold on to her ring. Naomi’s mother gives Naomi her grandmother’s ring and tells her that her grandmother was happily married for 60 years. She tells Naomi that she needs to decide if Max is the man she is going to fight for “or let go of”. Romances Harry Wilson Harry and Tracy had a relationship in high school, in which Tracy was impregnated by Harry. Tracy gave birth to a boy named Mark Holland. Harry was unaware that she gave birth to the baby until many years later, when they were both married with children. When Tracy and Harry were reunited years later when Harry moved back to Kansas Tracy tried to kiss Harry. Harry rejected her and pushed her way. They never got back together. Charles Clark Tracy and Charles Clark were married for a long time. Tracy and Charles appeared to have a very strong, healthy, loving relations. Together they had 2 children, Naomi Clark and Jen Clark. Eventually, Tracy found out that Charles had been committing adultery with a woman named Gail. Eventually after Naomi discovered this Tracy left Charles and he moved into their beach house, with Gail. That was the end of their relationship. However, after the end of their relationship while they were fighting Charles grabbed Tracy and they ended up sleeping together. After that, that was the end of their relationship. They never got back together. Category:Characters